


Merlin And Arthur's Home For Those Lost And Those Alone

by emmington



Series: Camelot's First Royal Smuggling Ring [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, author doesn't promise anything, except the eventual completion of this story, i regret very little, not a complete work, she just wanted to put up a brief little bit to get someone as excited as she is, teaser trailer for a fic i love the concept of, the slash comes later and might actually just remain as pre-slash because, the whole work is a magic!reveal of sorts, well the author is indecisive, which i suppose is vaguely pertinent information for this little snippit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmington/pseuds/emmington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is a working title. This is a teaser for a larger work.</p><p> “It’s like you are physically incapable of seeing someone in need and not doing something about it.” Arthur says, rubbing his forehead in soothing circles. It doesn't help the impending headache, but rather lends aide to his appearance of weary resignation.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing, sire?” Merlin asks, sounding anything but repentant.</p><p>Arthur fights the urge to groan. Of course it's not a bad thing—quite the opposite, actually—but it's still treason. And he's still the Prince, and Merlin still his manservant. They shouldn't be having this discussion.</p><p>That they are isn't even remotely a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin And Arthur's Home For Those Lost And Those Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Like all movies are preceeded by a trailer, so is what I wanted for this fic. I've been batting it around for ages, trying to make it take shape, and as a consequence have become more and more excited about its inevitable release.
> 
> So, while in bed and definitely while I should instead be sleeping, I've decided to post a teaser. Partially because I'm too excited not to, and partially as a commitment to myself to stop playing with the fic and finish it. (Though mostly because I always make hasty decisions instead of sleep; it's a curse.)
> 
> Either way, here it is.
> 
> So, enjoy. :)

The first one catches Arthur by surprise. She's barely twenty, he guesses, only just married off to some farmer in an outer village. In the sum of things, she hardly matters. But someone sees her using magic to unstuck a cart, and suddenly she's on her knees before the king, pleading for her life.

Uther hardly blinks as she begs and cries, asks him to please spare her, please, _she's pregnant_ , and it takes all Arthur has to watch the futility of her plight slowly dawn on her. Morgana has no such obligation; she storms out of the council chambers in a flurry, Gwen rushing behind her. When Arthur spares a look for his own servant, it's to see a blank face with a fire burning behind cold, hard eyes. Looking back on that moment, Arthur supposes he should have expected it. Taking into consideration everything that makes Merlin  _Merlin_ , he absolutely should have seen it coming.

But he didn't, and so he finds himself caught completely unaware.  He retires to his chambers after hours of searching for the girl, who somehow escaped in the subtle darkness of evening, to find Merlin feeding said prisoner what Arthur supposes is his breakfast.

"I should have known," Arthur sighs by way of greeting, shutting the door quietly behind him. He sees the girl stiffen immediately, fear written quite plainly on her face. Merlin soothingly rubs her back, shooting a look at Arthur that, by all rights and considering the fact Arthur just caught him red-handed with a fugitive, could very well have meant his head. Not that he was in any danger of losing it, however. If he hadn't been sentenced to death by now, Arthur wasn't going to condemn him for much of anything. Clearly, Merlin knows that.

Arthur hates that Merlin knows that.

"She's innocent," Merlin starts (rather unnecessarily, if one were to ask Arthur), conviction obvious in his posture and tone. "I mean, she's done magic but you know as well as I do that's not worth a death sentence on its own."

"I know, Merlin," Arthur says, crossing over to his bed and sitting in a quiet huff. At this point, all Arthur really wants is to sleep. He's had a long day of playing obedient prince to his father, listening without comment to yet another tirade about the perils of sorcery, and an even longer dinner interrupted by news of the witch's escape. Naturally, what followed was several long hours hunting through the town for her and secretly hoping to himself that she'd gotten away. That he wouldn't have to watch her and her unborn child be put to death.

He's not sure if this counts as the reprieve he'd been after, or not.

"She's safe, then? No one will come looking here?" Merlin presses, like he didn't just blatantly assume Arthur would be complicit in going against the King. Against his _father_.

It hardly matters that Merlin's right; there should be more of a fuss between Arthur and outright treason, he thinks, even if just for form's sake. Even if he's already broken the law a dozen times over by now. There's a difference between defying his king over secret treason, treason that he will do everything in his power to  _keep_ secret, and harboring a prisoner his father has sentenced to death. It's a  _huge_ difference, and it upsets him a little that Merlin is so damned sure he's going to go along with it. That he's so _certain_ Arthur doesn't mind breaking the law that he can bring a fugitive into his chambers and fear no consequence.

Breaking the law isn't easy for Arthur, not when that law is his father. But it's even harder for him to uphold the law when it goes against his morality and everything he believes is right. That's why he makes the decision he does, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thinks. After a long and very tense moment, Arthur heaves a heavy sigh and looks wearily at his manservant. It's now or never.

"She's safe."

Merlin's answering grin is blinding, but the nearly palpable relief that floods through the girl is what makes Arthur close his eyes. He can't help but feel that he's just bitten off more than he could ever hope to chew.


End file.
